Telecommunication services are widely available around the world. A person can simply pick up a phone and dial a destination number at any location through the public switching telephone network (PSTN), wireless networks (Cell Phone) and the Internet.
Similarly messaging via networks of various other protocols is well known and these protocols act to transfer messages from place to place.
The telecommunication networks process calls to and from different subscriber telephones based on a unique telephone number or other ID, and the Internet routes calls based on the source and destination network identifier or IP address.
Another popular communication method is short message service. A person can use an SMS capable terminal or service to send an SMS/MMS to another persons' SMS/MMS capable terminal.
One of the services provided by many telecommunication networks is caller identification. It is designed to allow the caller to be identified prior to the call being answered. However, caller identification is currently limited to identification the landline or wireless telephone number and the name of the subscriber of a service.
The present invention relates to a method for disseminating of signals and delivering a message or response to a destination in an interactive environment. It may utilise standard telecommunication and network communication media with suitable standard telecommunication or network communication equipment. More particularly, it relates to methods for transmitting a message through the use of the communication facilities of a process, instead of the traditional approach of using the message facilities of a connection for the purpose of transmitting a message.
Therefore, in view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a method, system, and program for providing a fast, reliable method of communication that ensures a message reaches the destination as requested, automatically.
The present invention provides a solution to this and other problems which offers advantages over the prior art or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.